


Blindsided

by Jacie_popslash (Jacie)



Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: Charity Auctions, M/M, Skiing, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-22
Updated: 2005-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Jacie_popslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance wins a snowboarding weekend with Justin at a charity auction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blindsided

**Author's Note:**

> Written for llumi at fic_requests, the request was for Justin/Lance... snowboarding auction.

Taking off one of his thick, padded gloves, Lance prods two fingers through the tangled mass of clothing that protects him from the cold. Checking his pulse, he finds it faster than normal, _*like during sex*_ he thinks to himself. He’s tries hard to find a gentle slope that isn’t too crowded.

Sunlight is nearly blinding as it bounces off the virgin white snow. Even Lance’s expensive winter goggles seem inadequate against the harsh sun. Stopping for a moment he listens. The sound of his heartbeat thuds loudly in his ears. Closing his eyes he can imagine he’s underwater. The sound is nearly the same as he remembers from the last time he went diving. But there are other sounds mixed in, like the sounds of young children giggling happily and older children calling to their friends or siblings. He can also hear the gentle swishing sound of snowboarders and skiers, despite his attempt to distance himself from the others. 

Once he’s caught his breath and felt his heartbeat slow back to its normal rhythm, he pushes off once more. Slowly. He’d never done much snowboarding and he hates anyone seeing him at less than his best. 

He loves the crispness in the air, the crunch of snow beneath the board. The wind snaps at him, but he’s wrapped warmly and knows there is a toasty lodge to retreat to if he gets too cold or too tired. It takes effort not to stare at the sun. He knows it’s too bright to look at, but the warmth draws him. It’s always amazed him how the sun can feel so hot on his face when the wind surrounds him in a flood of coldness. 

A sudden rumbling sound catches him off guard. Before he can turn around, his heart is racing again. An instant later, he’s hit with such force that he’s knocked over. As he skids along the ground, he can feel snow finding its way down his shirt and into his pants, sending a shuddering chill throughout his body.

Once the world around him stops spinning, he opens his eyes. “Justin! Why?”

“I should be asking you why. Why did you pay money to go snowboarding with me?”

“Get off me.” Lance isn’t panicking. It’s just that Justin isn’t as light as he was when he was fourteen. And at the moment, he’s still sprawled across Lance, pinning him against the snow. “It’s cold. Get off!”

“Not until you tell me.”

“Tell you what?”

“Why you wanted to be here with me.”

“You’re such a brat.”

Justin adjusts his position until his cock is settled right above Lance’s, leaving Lance to guess whether or not he can pass his hard on off as so much padding. Underneath Justin, he squirms uncomfortably until he quietly confesses. “I missed you, okay? Or I thought I did. Really though, people are staring. If you don’t get off me, there’ll be pictures of us all over the internet tomorrow.”

“Heh! I’m Justin Timberlake. Those pictures would be up tonight!” Quickly snapping onto his feet, Justin graciously offers his hand to Lance, then leads the way back to the lodge. 

Shaking off the snow, Lance takes a good look at Justin. No matter how old they get, he knows he’ll always see fourteen year old Justin sparkling in those blue eyes. The memories of growing up as teens together always make him smile.

“What?” Justin asks. “You have the stupidest looking grin on your face, like you’re in love or something.”

The pair practically tumbles into their room at the lodge, each shedding his outerwear as fast as he can.

“Remember when we were younger and we shared a room?”

“Sure.”

“Remember when we used to pile into one bed and drink hot chocolate?”

Justin smiles widely, reliving the memories. “I’ll make a couple cups. You go ahead and get in the bed. I shouldn’t have pushed you into the snow. I’m sorry.”

Tucked under the bedspread, Lance doesn’t have long to wait before Justin shows up carrying two steamy cups of cocoa. The mug is hot and Lance wraps his hands around it to warm them as Justin crawls underneath the covers, sitting so close that their legs touch. He doesn’t remember Germany ever feeling so cold.

When he turns to Justin, he can’t help but reach out and touch, his hand skating across Justin’s abs. He stops when he notices Justin’s expression. “Don’t you miss the way things used to be?” Lance whispers. “You’ve changed. I’ve changed. But somewhere deep inside we’re still the same people. Sometimes I miss you so much.” His hand shifts, his fingers slipping beneath the elastic band on Justin’s boxers.

“We grew up. We can’t. I have Cameron,” protests Justin.

“I just want to kiss you. Like we used to. Just for a while. It’s so cold outside. I can’t bear the cold, not from you. Especially not from you. Please? Can’t we just hold each other, like we used to? Remember the nights we’d sleep in the same bed and hold each other? Can’t we, just once more? Don’t you ever miss the way we used to be? Don’t you ever miss me?”

It only takes Justin a moment to decide. Lance’s lips are still as tempting. The first time their lips meet, it’s barely a whisper, but it awakens something, a feeling that has slept for nearly ten years. “I remember.”

Even though Lance remembers Justin as the one cuddling against him in Germany, this time he cuddles against Justin, enjoying the heat emanating from Justin’s body. Pulling the covers around them tightly, Justin gives in and snuggles firmly against Lance. Their bodies are different, harder, matured, but there’s still a familiarity about being close together. There’s still a familiarity when they kiss.

Lance loves the passion that drives Justin in everything that he does, and that he does everything well. He wants to ask for more, but he knows he shouldn’t. There’s a script to follow if he wants things to go his way. He’ll have to patient.

“If I’d known it would have been this easy to get you in the sack, I’d gone after you years ago,” he jests, his arms tightening to give Justin a loving squeeze.

Pulling back mere inches, Justin takes a good long look at Lance. His index finger moves almost on its own, but he wants to know this is real, not a dream. First his finger makes contact with Lance’s nose, tracing the ridge. Next it slides across Lance’s lips, earning a kiss for its effort. When he draws the finger across Lance’s jaw line, Lance moves closer, impatiently pulling them back together.

“I want you,” he murmurs, pressing kisses against Justin’s throat.

Justin’s hands have grown since he was fourteen, but in a good way. At fourteen, Justin was curious. At twenty-four he’s experienced. Like everything else, he’s perfected this craft as well. 

Moaning deeply, Lance plants a lingering kiss at Justin’s collarbone. “I love you.”

Justin knows they’re both hard and it’s suddenly difficult for him to remember his girlfriend when Lance is here, so warm, so loving, wanting and needing. “You still think about us together?” he asks. “Like in Germany?”

“Yes,” Lance manages between kisses. “I wanted to tell you, show you. But it’s been impossible to get you alone for even a second. Until the auction. Then I thought that was my opportunity, my only chance.”

“I didn’t know. I thought that was just. I thought we were passing time. Learning.”

Lance’s hand caresses Justin’s shoulder, then drops to massage his biceps. “I’ve always wanted more. I've always loved you. I just knew you’d have to be with a woman. Maybe you still do. But I wanted you then and I want you now.”

“I didn’t know. I can’t promise you any more than this weekend. I’ve got Cam and...”  
Justin’s thoughts are silenced by a kiss and Lance knows he’s taken his first step back into Justin’s life.

 

~~END~~  
11/22/2005


End file.
